Rosesong
Rosesong is an warrior on BlogClan. Personality Rosesong has a lot of different sides. Sometimes she feels emotional and wants to cry/scream at people. Sometimes she feels sarcastic. Sometimes she feels like a romantic, other times if she sees ONE MORE FLIRTY COMMENT SHE’LL BARF. Overall though, she is quirk but kind, a sort of shy girl who stays back. Rose is the weirdest person I know, in the best way possible! She is fantabulous and absolutely hilarious! She also makes GREAT skits! :D -Spicy Spidey ;) Rose is the Jedi master of skits.... JEDI SKIT MASTER ROSE!!!!! YEeeeees.... Well, anyway! She's really weird (in a good way) and awesome! -Cheeto Rose is..... the best thing that every happened to me When she imagined me up in her head, I instantly fell for her. *sigh* If only she felt the same way.... ~C In my opinion, Rose is the master of skits. She is awesome and a great friend. ~Sunny If you ask me, Rose is the skit queen. Her skits are amazing! But sorta long... ~Ivy Warriors in her life Rosesong first discovered Warriors on the back of a book cover. A review for the book said something about said book being “a cross between Warriors and Harry Potter”. So, being Rosesong, she searched it and found, whaddaya know, cat books. Before Warriors Rosesong did not like cats very much. But after reading the first book, she was hooked. She read, and read, and read, until she just didn’t have anymore Warriors to read. Warriors had become a part of her life.Nowadays Rosesong is very much into Warriors. She loves reading about violent cat battles, forbidden love (even if it IS a bit cheesy), and of course, her favorite characters. Facts About Rosesong (just cuz) Lives in: USA!! Has a dog, Rosita: a chihuahua that is mostly black with tan marking on her face and lower legs, plus white socks and a white spot on her chest. She has brown eyes. Wears Glasses (I ruined my eyes reading late at night lol) Is religious (My religion is Christian, btw.) Loves dogs and cats and horses and swans and flamingoes and-*24 hours later* and of course wolves and- Not good at writing but very good at skitting! :P Not very girly.....at all.... I LOVE SINGING I ALMOST LITERALLY SING EVERYDAY Other things I’ll add when I remember them (ooh, other fact I’m scatterbrained lol) Has a Fanfiction account. Go over there to have a laugh (though I don’t have any fanfictions there... yet...). My username is NinjagoPotterWarriorsTrollsFan (I’M SO DANG ORIGINAL!!) Mother is white and dad is Salvadoran Homeschooled! Goes to a co-op group on select days. WATCHES POKEMON NOW BECAUSE OF AN AWESOME FANFIC SHE READ IT’S CALLED “MEW’S MATING SEASON” AND IT’S ON FANFICTION.NET WHY AM I DOING ALL CAPS EHHHHHHH I HAVE PROBLEMS :) Is a part of the great roleplay known as the Tests. My character is Quintessa (and soon I’ll have Midnight :3) Quotes (idek anymore :P) ”wassup” ~how I say hello in live chat ”yay me” ~sarcasticness ”SOUND THE ALARM SOUND THE ALARM ROSE WROTE SOMETHING THAT’S NOT A SKIT” ~Cheeto when I posted my first oneshot that I worked on for like three hours “YOU WANT SOME LINES?!?!?!” ~SOmetime I don’t remember cause I wasn’t there where Jazzy went crazy and Cheeto became a line hater (btw bring on the lines bro) ”MINORITY RULES!!!” ~Something I like to randomly shout when I need to get my charger :P ”wheeeeeeeeeeeeee” - me riding my sister’s tricycle ”I thought if I rode in a circle fast enough I could fly travel back in time and go back to my innocent childhood nah who am I kidding I sneaked out my tablet and played til 1 am when I was nine” ~ me, thinking about the golden days ”when BlogClanners throw oranges at you, you eat em” ~ me responding to Petalpaw throwing oranges at me because she was being sincere and true in a death generator ”DO NOT QUESTION THE TOXIC CATS JAZZY JUST DON’T” ~ me, asking Jazzy to not judge my weird choices for my death generator ”my life is a life” ~ me, accidentally saying that instead of “my life is a lie” ”good grief, Rose, how much do you comment on this page?” ~ Cheetah in Frosto’s Skit, rightfully asking why the heck I comment so much on the Shipping Discussion Page (answer: CUZ I CRAZY SHIPPER BRO) ”I think Rosesong is awesome.” ~ Fallen, talking about ME (in Fame’s fanfic, BUT STILL ME) ”NOOOOOOOO THE SPELL BACKFORED” ~ Me, when my spell to bring peo to chat made people leave ”What that sounds like work and like it requires getting up you are asking to much of me” ~ me, when my siblings wanted to play a Pokemon game they made up that required actual moving ”*Wigglytuff appears* Wigglytuff: �� Wigglytuff, wiggly, Wigglytuff, wiggly- �� *Wigglytuff rips off costume to revea, underneath, the Brawn paper towel man* Brawn Man, holding out a familiar looking bottle: FIVE HOUR ENERGY Person in audience: *in high voice* OH MY GAWWWWWWWSH Other person: ATTACK THAT BIG HUG *everyone attacks Brawn Man for Five Hour Energy*” ~ idek anymore ”Rose ships everyone while cackling madly.” ~ me in a nutshell (I won Rainpaw’s and Frosto’s Hunger Games simuLatoes, Frosto‘s by picking flowers and Rainpaw’s by shipping everyone :P) ”me: *watches pokemon* me: is-is his name not bread me: i’m still calling him bread me: *mashes that with another funny thing* me: YOUR BREAD me: MY BREAD me: PIIIIIIIIIIIIINK BREEEEEEEAD (nobody knows anything and that’s good just don’t ask questions kids these are inside family jokes)” - don’t ask qiestions, still me Fandoms Warriors (I don’t think I’d be here if I didn’t like it :P) Trolls (don’t judge me......) Ninjago (YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS) Harry Potter (EVEN MORE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS) Inside Out (now you KNOW I have issues....) Foodom (wait, what?) Gravity Falls Lunar Chronicles Steven Universe Ducktales Andi Mack Musicdom Pokemon Some others I’ll add later Friends NONEXISTENT.....jk, add yourself or else..... Rain the rainy willowy rainy willow (that was very long) (Rose's Shipping Assistant) Spottedspirit the Great! Silv the Silvery Leafy Leaf (Woah that was long :P ) Spidey the Spidery Song (Nope XD) Crater: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Craterkit/pelt Cheetah Who is Also a Cheeto (What :P ) (Rose note: Also my BOOTIFUL mentor who I shall annoy constantly :3) Aster the extremely crazy flaming astercat Maplepaw !!!!!!!! Jasmine the Jazzy Jaz Jazz Breeze (Now thats what I call long) Libby the Tailiest of Libbys Sunny The president of Awesome Town, Brackenpaw/light Star the Starriest, um, Star! The Jinxie Jinx Snowbreeze Riv the Frostiest River (Also a Ruv :P) (This is officially going to haunt me for the rest of my life in a good way :P - Riv/Ruv) Quietbliss (Crystal) Petalpaw the flipflopping flopflop Frosto Crystie Fox Trot the Fox Tart Real Life Friends Flirtyheart Coolfur (I guess...) Hiliarouspaw (BESTIE) Smartpaw Fireleap Bluebellpaw Flighty! Sandy Shadow Favorite Music AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON’T MAKE MEH CHOOSE ”This Is Me” from The Greatest Showman “Scars To The Beautiful“ by Alessia Cara ”Guilty” by Chris Jamison “Can’t Stop The Feeling!” (All three versions, the movie one, JT one, and Kidz Bop one) ”Favorite Song” by TobyMac (ft. Jamie Grace!! :D) Ships For Warriors: Fave Ships: BramblexSquirrel, LeafxCrow, FirexSand, JayxHalf, LionxCinder, LionxHeather (thought that one would sail but NOPE), AlderxNeedle, TwigxFin, TreexViolet, probably some others I forgot (whoops) Least Fave Ships: AshxSquirrel, FirexCinder, JayxWillow, AlderxVelvet For Trolls: Fave Ships: BranchxPoppy (I mean seriously, who doesn’t like Broppy?), SmidgexBiggie, SukixCooper, SatinxGuy Diamond, and of course Mr.DinklesxGary (you’d have to watch TTBGO to understand that one :P), GristlexBridget, and maybe CreekxChef... nah :P Least Fave Ships: BranchxCreek, CreekxPoppy, ummmm For Harry Potato-er, Potter: Fave Ships: HarryxGinny, HermionexRon, LupinxTonks, Madame MaxinexHagrid, others my head isn’t working right now dangit Least Fave Ships: HarryxCho (NO,) HermionexDraco, DracoxHarry, OTHERS ONCE AGAIN For Ninjago: Fave Ships: JayxNya, SkylorxKai, PIXALxZane, GarmadonxMisako (ouchies meh brain) Least Fave Ships: ColexNya (Not against Cole, he’s awesome, but Jaya is better then NyCole, honestly) LloydxHarumi (DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT SHIP), WuxMisako (No. Just no.) For Inside Out: Fave Ships: StarNerve(OTP!) and deciding between TearBrick and Brickoli, uhhhhhh Least Fave Ships: Fearxanyone that isn’t Joy, AngerxFear, ehhhhhhhh For Gravity Falls: Fave ships: Pacifidip, FordStan (brOTP), ummm Least fave ships: idk For Steven Universe: Fave Ships: Conniverse, Rupphire, Pearlmethyst, Pearlrose (platonic) Least face ships: ummmm anything with Steven that’s not Conniverse that’s romantic :P For Lunar Chronicles: Fave Ships: Kaider, Wolflet, ThornexCress Name :P Least face ships: ehhhhhhh idk For Andi Mack: Fave ships: AndixWalker, BuffyxMarty, Bexie :3 Least fave ships: ANDIXJONAH IS DEAD YAH HEAR!! JONAH HAS BLOWN IT AND ANDI DESERVES BETTER For Ducktales: Fave ships: I can’t choose between WebbyxLouie, WebbyxDewey, or WebbyxHuey Least Fave ships: N/a For Pokemon Fave ships: POKESHIPPIN AND MEWXMEWTWO AND PIKACHUXEEVEE BECAUSE THE FANART KILLS ME ALSO ROCKETSHIPPING BECAUSE WHY NOT :) Least fave ships: everything that isn’t the above :) SHIPS FOR MOI yeah just ships for meeee Crose (fictional!mexCarl from my skits) RosexCupcos (a ship between Rose and my own fictional food) Cheetose (Cheetah X Rose... Mmmmm now I want some cheetos :3 ) (alternativ: Crose or Cheese) (cheezits) Rople (RosexMaple) (Jazzy did this idk why) (also featured in Frosto’s Skit) Sprose (SpideyxRose) (Frosto’s SKIT) Sunrose (SunnyxRose) (Frosto’s Skit) Frose (autocorrected to Crose) (FrostoxRose) (Frosto’s Skit) Brose (BrackenxRose) (Frosto’s Skit) (I support this) Shrose (ShadowxRose) aaaaaaaand that’s it. Hope you survived my epik profile thingy, baiiiii *poof* ~Coding by Silverleaf ~ Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Dapper Dragons